Molluscum contagiosum virus (MCV) is a human poxvirus that causes asymptomatic cutaneous neoplasms that can persist for months to years in the skin of healthy or immunodeficient individuals, particularly children. Persistent infections with this virus are increasing and have become troublesome complications for adults with AIDS. At present there is no safe, specific preventive for the disease. All attempts to culture the virus have failed and little is known about it. The objectives of the project are to analyze the structure of the viral genome, identify its genes, determine its mode of expression and replication, and find the mechanisms that it uses for defense against the host immune system.